Overclockers UK
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Overclockers UK category:Blue team alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 | OcUK Slogan: OcUK All The Way |- |'Founded' || March 1, 2007 |- | align=center colspan=2 | ' Stats ' (as of 26/04/2007) |- |'Total nations' || 93 |- |'Active nations' || 87 |- |'Strength' || Approximately 185,725 |} News Currently recruiting new members Policies Unity Each member of the OcUK alliance will defend another member of the OcUK alliance from any attacks, and will continue to do so until peace is declared. Sanctioned Wars The OcUK alliance will only go to war with another nation if the attack is sanctioned. If the war is against a nation that has attacked another OcUK nation, the sanction is considered automatic unless the OcUK nation is considered a rogue nation; whereby the OcUK member is subject to expulsion from the alliance and wars considered void. Expulsion Any OcUK nation that plays against the wishes of the OcUK alliance, or disobeys the OcUK policies is subject to expulsion, whereby those in the seats of power will vote to expell the nation from the alliance. If a nation within the alliance is randomly attacking other nations and the wars are not sanctioned, this nation is considered a rogue nation and will suffer the given consequences. OcUK will accept the responsibility for rogue nations within the alliance, and will maintain its best efforts to prevent and appease any such actions should they occur. Recruitment Initially formed as an invite-only alliance, after reaching a valuable size of nations, the OcUK alliance opened its doors to recruiting nations from the Cybernations world. All new nations are subject to a probatory period within the alliance which ends entirely upon the alliance's discretion; those within the probatory period, however, are to accept and adhere to the OcUK policies, and in return will be treated with equal rights to all other OcUK members. The recruitment process can take a number of routes; a nation can apply directly to the OcUK external forums, or a nation will be invited to join the OcUK alliance, either through the Cybernations game itself or through other means such as friendship outside of the game. Governance Overview The OcUK (overclockers) alliance is currently governed by 5 (subject to change) seats of power initially established to speed up the process of decision making. Each member of the alliance is given the ability to put themselves forward for election in any role on the OcUK external forums, and these members are then decided upon through a poll. The seats are each assigned specific duties and are considered permenant roles unless a request for a new election is sanctioned by request or necessity; these positions are currently held by the following OcUK members: *''' Foreign Secretary ' *Zip *' Minister of War ' **Mr_White **mleh (removed) *' Minister of Trade ' **Babyface *' Minister of Aid ' **Kronologic *' Shadow Minister ''' **Danger Phoenix Equality The OcUK alliance considers itself a completely open alliance of nations whereby all players are considered equal and all suggestions to the running and maintenance of the alliance are welcomed. However, the seats of power are the responsible players within the alliance and are granted the ultimate power to make decisions at their own discretion, albeit within the best considerations of the rest of the alliance. History Formation The OcUK alliance was formed on March 1, 2007 by Zip, originally so that friends could enjoy the game together. After reaching a valuable size and strength, the alliance is now open for all recruits that wish to join. The OcUK Official Flag The current official OcUK flag was created to give a greater sense of unity within the alliance. The process began on Saturday 24th March 2007, whereby many flags were submitted and opinions were given; further flags were submitted until a poll was created for the majority favourites. The poll closed on Tuesday 10th April 2007 and the winning flag became official and was adopted; it is however, as with all aspects of the OcUK alliance, available to change. The Great War III The OcUK alliance was formed during the third Great War for Cybernations and as such, decided to stay apathetic despite building numerous allies on opposing sides of the war. The alliances that were involved in the war were understanding to OcUK's position on this matter and as a result allowed the alliance to grow larger and stronger.